Rurouni Kenshin Shorts
by gwkitty
Summary: Short little stories involving my two favorite characters, and then some... 13. I am thankful. Please read and review!
1. Dinner is Served

A/N: This is going to be a series of shorts. And when I say shorts, I mean "shorts". Hehee. Well, I hope you enjoy this!

Dinner is Served

Sniff. Sniff.

"What's that smell?"

Sniff. Sniff.

"Oh, it's just dinner."

"Aaa..."

A few seconds tick by.

"Are you sure it's dinner?"

A glare.

"Yes. Don't bother yourself over it."

A few more seconds tick by.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Maa, it's getting worse."

"Kenshin! I have it under control!"

"Okay!" A sigh of defeat.

Feet shuffle off to the kitchen.

Feet shuffle back.

".....Kenshin?"

"Yes, Miss Kaoru?"

"What were my tabi socks doing in the pan with the boiling water?"

Blink. Blink. Blink.

A slap to the forehead.

Face fault.

"Sessha was washing them..."

"Well, you were right, that smell wasn't dinner..."

Holds up soggy, rice-y socks and a pair of chopsticks and offers them to him.

"-unless you want to eat this..."

Kenshin falls over, swirly eyes and all.


	2. It's all an Act

A/N: Hey!! This one is for Yeata Zi, the Hitokiri Battousai, and Sailor-Earth13. I hope this is what you were asking for, Yeata Zi!! I'm sorry if they are a little OOC. Thank you sooo much for reviewing.

It's all an Act

Kaoru and Kenshin are occupying the living room.

Yahiko is in the kitchen, crafting a kite.

Feet shuffle into kitchen.

"Oui?! Where's everybody?"

"Right here! BOY, you are LOUD!"

"Shut up, kid!"

"Argh!"

Looks left, then right.

"Where's Kenshin?"

Shrug from Yahiko.

"Jo-chan?"

Another shrug.

"Where's my food?"

"LOOK! I ain't no secretary and I ain't no babysitter!"

"Who said anything about any of that? I just want to know what's going on!"

"Nothing! THERE, are you satisfied?!"

"No...." Stomach rumbles. "I'm still hungry..."

Yahiko mutters something unintelligent.

Seconds tick by

Sano eyes Yahiko.

"Where's Kenshin's apron at?"

Yahiko points.

Feet shuffle off and Sano returns with said apron and drops it over Yahiko's unsuspecting head.

"What the?!?" His face turns red.

"Make me my food."

"NO! I ain't no COOK! Now leave me alone!"

Fine, brat..."

"Jerk."

"Wussie."

"Rooster-head!"

"That does it!" They roughly tackle each other.

Kenshin and Kaoru appear at doorway and Kenshin clears his throat.

"We're going to the market."

Giggles from Kaoru are silenced by Kenshin as he ushers her out before she can do more harm than the two already caused to each other.

"Okay, bye." Yahiko and Sano are watching them leave.

Rustle of clothing as they get up.

Dusting and Straightening.

"See ya then."

"Later."

They do a handshake and Sano leaves through the kitchen door and Yahiko goes back to his kite.


	3. Regrets

A/N: Er... okay this one will probably not be a much in the humor department... I guess the last one wasn't really that funny either. GAH! knocks head against wall

Hitokiri Battousai: What do you mean by Stony and Energy???? I've been pondering the meaning of this for awhile and so far, all I've succeeded in doing is giving myself a headache!!

ASKInfinity: Hrm... I don't really know how to answer that question because it really just popped up into my head... Usually the good ones, like the first one, come to me unexpectedly, like when I am sitting bored in a parking lot for an hour or so waiting for my brother to get out of his appointment... I had another really good one, but I can't find it. sigh

Regrets

Feet whisk along the floor to porch.

Fabric rustles.

Wood creaks.

The resting of a body.

Wind blows.

A few birds sing.

Eyes wander nature.

Sighing is heard.

Amethyst eyes turn to the side.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai?"

A sad smile.

A glare in response.

"Oro?"

A few seconds tick by.

Fabric rustles as another body sits.

"What are you staring at?"

Eyes wander again.

A sigh.

"Sessha is not really looking at anything in particular, that he is not."

"Eh?"

"Sessha is just.... thinking... really."

"About what?"

"Uh, well, sessha was thinking about his past-"

"Kenshin!! How many times have we discussed this?!?"

Anger matches a calm demeanor.

"Maa, maa.. that wasn't what sessha was thinking about concerning his past."

"Oh."

Embarrassment.

A shrug.

A few more seconds.

"So... what were you thinking about?"

A nervous gesture.

"Uh... well... sessha was thinking about regrets..."

Eyes widen.

"Go on."

"Well, sessha regrets not having been able to... well..."

Nature is silent.

Eyes bat in a plead.

"Act."

A face fault.

"Sessha wanted to be a part of the theatre."

"That's all you were thinking about??"

"Uh.... no."

"There's more?"

"Sessha also regrets the time he dressed up like a woman..."

Awkward silence.

Dreadful embarrassment.

"You did what?"

"Well, there was this drunk man... he kept calling sessha 'woman.' Then all these ladies came and took sessha by surprise. Sessha never knew any woman to be so strong! Well, besides you, Kaoru-dono."

A blank stare.

A harmless smile.

A twitch of the eye.

"Oro...Eh, sessha also regrets having stopped at the one creek, with all the poison plants."

Rubs a spot long healed.

"It took forever to get over that... that it did."

A nervous chuckle.

Silence.

Eyes wander.

A poke on the arm.

"Well, all people have regrets, you're not the only one. What you should think about is what you can do with the rest of your time here."

"Hai, Kaoru-dono. Arigatoo gozaimasu."

More silence.

Kaoru leans in towards Kenshin.

"You know what you need to do right now?"

"Oro?"

A smile.

"You need to receive a great BIG HUG!"

And she flings her arms around him.

"Aaaa, hai. Sessha will never regret this."

He smiles back.


	4. Bedtime Story

A/N: Hey, I know it's been awhile since I last updated. Not that I got a whole lot of reviews or anything... but I did get some more requests and I'll try to appease them.

This one is for the Hitokiri Battousai. I'm sorry if I sounded rude or anything when I asked what you meant by stony and energy. I didn't mean to. Anyway, this is for you. I tried to be funny, but I don't think I succeeded. I don't really know that much about Misao and Aoshi so please forgive me if I don't get their characters right.

Thanks for reading!! smiles

Bedtime Story

Eyes blink incessantly.

No reaction.

Poke.

"What?"

"Will you tuck me in?"

An eyebrow shoots up.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

A stare. Then the tucking of blankets into a feminine figure.

"Tell me a bedtime story!"

A glare. "You insult my reputation."

"And what is that?"

"......."

"To speak as little as possible?!? Cause frankly, that's not a good reputation. People don't like those who won't speak at all. Sometimes things need to be said-"

"Once upon a time there was a ninja who believed in the way of the shadows."

A content smile.

"He practiced the art of war with the wolves and the owls. He took the skills of the bears and the snakes. And became more lethal than a ravenous mountain lion.

With this knowledge, he was able to do great things: avenge past wrongs, help the needy, and come closer to the ultimate level of ninja-ism by meditation-"

"So... is there a point to this story?"

Silence. A blank stare.

"And when he reached the ultimate level, he was respected by all man, animal, and God alike. He was able to bend trees, move mountains-"

"How did he earn the respect of the Gods by reaching the highest level? And how could he move mountains? People can't do that..."

"And quiet insufferable women who ask for a bedtime story and then don't want to hear the one you are trying tell."

"Well, tell me something a little more.... dramatic!! With romance, adventure, tragedy!!"

Extreme gesturing of the arms.

Hopeful eyes bat quickly at unamused ones.

Aoshi stands up and leaves.

"Hey! You didn't finish the story..."

"You have the habit of stating the obvious."

"Then don't make things obvious."

"......"

"Goodnight!!!"

"......"


	5. Fashion Sense

A/N: Okay!!! So this was pretty quick, but I was motivated so.... Smile. This one is for ASKInfinity. I hope this is okay. And thank you, Hitokiri Battousai!!

Please enjoy!

Fashion Sense

"Kenshin, we need to talk."

Eyes widen in distress.

Millions of possibilities for the topic of conversation rush through a certain unworthy one's mind.

"People in town have been talking..."

Amethyst eyes look down in shame and sorrow.

"...About your wardrobe."

"Oro?!?!"A non too subtle knock to the Rurouni's head.

"Kenshin! Are you listening?"

"Hai, Miss Kaoru... what about sessha's clothing?"

"That you wear the same thing... That your pink gi has a more vivid personality than you and your unique red hair. And that, given enough time, it will start to speak. You need more than one gi, Kenshin! People are making fun of the man who wears pink... and frankly, I've had enough!"

"But.." gentle eyes show fondness towards the old gi, "this gi and sessha have been through a lot." A stern face. "And it is NOT pink." A more calm, serene facade. "It's magenta."

Sad disappointed eyes look away.

"Oro????"

"Alllll riight. You're starting something inhumane. Pretty soon all men in Japan will be wearing pink kimonos, pink haoris, pink tabi.... all because you wouldn't get new clothing."

A tap on the nose.

"Do you really want to be the one who ruins it for generations to come?"

"Maaaa, maaa. There is no need to be so grave... that there is not. Sessha doesn't think that men are going to copy sessha." Nods to support his statement.

Hands on hip. "You really think so?"

Boy trots by wearing a pink haori....

"Oro....."

Kaoru shoves package into unsuspecting arms and walks off.

"Oro?"

Unwraps it.

"But... sessha can't wear this kind of fabric... it gives sessha ... well....umm..... And this one is too small. And this one has yellow in it! Miss Kaoru! Miss Kaoru!"

The Rurouni rushes after the tanuki in a panic.


	6. Unspoken

A/N: Hi!!! I'm overwhelmed!!! My goodness!! It was great logging onto the computer and checking my mail to see all those reviews!! W00t!! I'm so happy!! And all the encouragement. Wow, I can't stop smiling!!

All right. I won't pretend to be an expert on this, but someone asked for a translation and I will commence in that action immediately. I don't want my readers to be confused now. Smiles.

_Sessha- _This title is what Kenshin refers to himself as. I don't think there is a literal translation. If there is, it would be, "this unworthy one." And I have actually used that in place of sessha once or twice.

_Kaoru-dono_- Heh, I just noticed that I have been switching between Kaoru-dono and Miss Kaoru.... is embarrassed Ahh well, so there you have it. -dono is the most polite way of addressing someone. Most people use -san. And all it really means is Miss or Mister. Other name endings include -chan (for kiddies), -sama (which is pretty high class and means Lord), and -kun (used for boys, I think). And the Japanese are a really humble people, and that is why they usually add on that little ending. Usually, only friends leave that ending off, because it's accepted and not deemed impolite.

Uh, if there is anything else you'd like to question me about, feel free to leave it in a review! Bwhahahaaa.

Oh! And, I don't own anything Kenshin-y... although I wish I did..... how's that for a disclaimer?

This chapter dedicated to: The Hitokiri Battousai, Master Ruby, PraiseDivineMercy, samuraiduck27, yuyuhakushofan, and esthered.

This is more serious and feeling-ful than comedic.

_Unspoken_

Warmth radiating out from the sun.

Things as they should be.

Peace.

Contentedness.

....Laundry.

A raven haired tanuki watching from afar; staring, studying, memorizing....

Eyeing strong muscles tenderly scrubbing clothing of the day's grit.

Wondering what lies beneath the... magenta gi...

Blushing at what the imagination conjures up.

Wishing that he'd realize...

"Miss Kaoru?"

Wondering if he knew what it does to her to say her name....

A shiver. "Yes, Kenshin?"

"Are you teaching class today?"

Class.....

"Oh... no. I gave the students a day off for doing so well."

A smile.

A flutter of the heart. Hope striking up a flame in her... Would he ever notice?

Eyes dart away and back. "Ano.... Miss Kaoru...the laundry is finished. Sessha will start dinner now..."

Sudden closeness...

Eyes turn down in shyness. Breathing becomes quicker. Smell-more intoxicating.

"Kenshin..." A mere whisper.

"Miss Kaoru is blocking the doorway, that she is......" husky tones state.

"Oh.... OH!! Sorry!" Sidestepping to allow passage.

"Thank you...." A pause. Eye contact. A wonderfully tender smile. "Kaoru."

The Rurouni disappears into the kitchen.

The tanuki sits down to calm her wobbly knees.

And her smile outshines the sun.

gwkitty: I had a hard time coming up with a name for this one. It seems kind of obvious, but if you don't get it, that's fine. I will glady explain if you want me to.

And I'm open to more requests too, if you have any!! Till next time, peace be with you!


	7. Maturity Someday

A/N: Hello!!! I had a bit of inspiration so I wanted to post this. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!

This chapter is dedicated to Artemis Mayeko, Raeyn-chan, Master Ruby, Samuraiduck27, ASKInfinity, and Nanakiyoda. Thank you very much for reading!!

And to Master Ruby: I will try and write one about Sano and the little ones just for you!

Maturity Someday

"Someday, I'm going to be strong and famous, like Kenshin." A confident smirk.

"Someday, but not soon. You still have much to learn." An intelligent teacher-voice states.

"It can't be that much more. I'm already catching up to you, Busu."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Five hundred strokes, right now! And don't you even think about taking a break."

A glare.

"One." A swift rush of air downwards.

A meaner glare.

"Two."

Eyes narrow.

"Three! Four! Five! Six!"

Suddenly, Yahiko is chasing after Kaoru.

"Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

"You can't do it, Yahiko-CHAN!"

"ARRGH! Someday, I'll be saying that to you, BUSU!"

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that you can't do it right now!"

"Oh yeah? Buweeeda!"

"Why you!"

Rampage and sounds of destruction.

"Oro...." A shake of the head. "Sessha is too old for peace-keeping and not old enough to simply ignore this...."

"Come Back Here! Onna!!!"

"Don't call me that, Gaki!"

A sigh.

"Then again... sessha _does_ need to go to the market...."

And with that, the Rurouni gracefully exits this short fanfiction.

"Hey!! What gives?" Yahiko pouts.

"She's the author, stupid. She can do whatever she wants!"

"Did I ask you? Nag!"

A quick thrust of a bokken makes contact with a youngster's head.

"Ooowwww!!!"

"Well, you deserved it. So there!"

Rubbing the tender spot.

Sensei arms are crossed and foot is tapping in impatient expectance.

"Eleven..."

The student resumes his practice.


	8. Sano's Punishment Part One

A/N: Alllll Riiighty. I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently. This is dedicated to Master Ruby who asked for this quite some time ago... sigh... I apologize. 

Hehe, this is a little more descriptive than my style that I have been using to write these little shorts so please don't get upset. And I hope this is to your liking.

I will try and write shorts for the other requests that I have received. Thank you for your reviews, I don't get many very often and I really appreciate them! Hugs.

**_Sano's punishment_**

**_Part One: The Abandonment_**

"I hear the scuffle of a certain pair of shoes..."

"Maa... maa that could be anybody."

"Oo! I hear the chewing of a straw!" A youthful voice added.

"Gol dang! He walks so slow!"

"Shh! Here he comes."

Said unsuspecting member of the Kenshin-gumi entered the Kamiya kitchen.

"So, what's cooking?"

"Sano! We're soooo glad you're here!" The Tanuki over-enthused exclamation was spouted with a suspicious smirk.

"Hai... sessha is..." Uncertain eyes glanced to the Tanuki and see a warning in her eyes meant only for him. "Over joyed."

The Rooster's eyes go back and forth between the trio, Yahiko included but in the midst of uncontrollable laughter.

"What's... going on guys?"

The Tanuki grabs the Rurouni's and Yahiko's hands and waves as she drags them out the door.

"We have an... uh.. Prior engagement. Oh! And please watch Suzume and Ayame while we're gone. Jaa!"

The piece of straw fell from his mouth.

"HEY!"

Outside:

"That'll teach him for leaving his dirty clothes here on the day I decide to do the laundry," snickered the Tanuki.

"Oro..."

"What are we suppose to do now?" Yahiko asked, kicking around some pebbles, already bored.

"Hmmm... I didn't think of that."

Grasshoppers chirp.

* * *

A cold shiver sliced it's way down Sano's long back and whipped around his side to settle in his gut.

He could hear them coming.

"Uncle Sanny!"

"Roostaaaaa!"

In a flash he was being strangled by the least likely people of all his enemies and friends combined: two weak little girls.

"Have you been talking to the fox?" He gasped out.

"Who?"

"Let's play dress up!"

He face faulted.

To Be Continued...


	9. Cute

A/N: I know that I have a lot of requests to do, and it makes me extremely happy to actually have a lot (big smile) but I wrote this a long time ago and then lost it so I decided to just try and rewrite it. Anywho... sigh. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

I know I left Sano's Punishment as a part one, but I planning on going back to that, maybe having him get some other punishment, from Megumi or something. Heh. So it will be revisited.

And this chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers, you make me soo happy!

Cute

"Oro!"

Little cute noises are heard.

A white fluffy mass jumps on Kenshin.

"It's a bunny!" Exclaims the young Kamiya Kasshin instructor.

"It's so cute, de gozaru." Pets it.

"Yes, like someone I know..." Blushing.

"Who might that be, Kaoru-dono?"

Patient staring.

Silence.

"Mou... Kenshin..."

"Yes?" More petting of the bunny. "Isn't it cute?"

"GAH! Kenshin no BAKA!"

"Maa maa, you can hold it too..." Gently hands her the bunny.

A genuine smile.

"Kenshin, I meant you..." Whispered.

"Oro? You meant me what, Kaoru-dono?" Confusion.

"Agh!" Bunny is frightened away. "Unbeleiveable!"

The Tanuki stomps off.

The Rurouni chuckles.

"Sessha thinks you're cute too, Kaoru-dono."


	10. Smile

A/N: Alll righty. I was in a bit of a writing mood so here's another one! This one is Enishi/Kaoru, but has nothing to do with romance. It's more sad than anything else and I hope you don't mind. I can always do another one with a happier feel to it sometime later.

This is dedicated to Phi-dono. Hehee, I will try and write out your other requests soonly! You certainly know how to make someone feel special! glomps back

PraiseDivineMercy- Hehee, thank you! I'm glad that my story is worthy enough to be a reason for glomping Kenshin! And wow! There's 536! I thought there would be more! Kidding.

lolopopoki- Well thank you for your sweet review. I look forward to hearing from you again!

Ack! I realized that when I uploaded chapter nine, I never answered frozensoul13's questions. Soooo sorry!

Alrighty. Now let us commence!

Busu- This means ugly woman, is very rude, and Yahiko calls Kaoru this A LOT. But you understand why, they act like siblings a lot and the best way they know how to show their love for one another is in the sibling fighting familial way!

Buweeda- Okay, I'm not sure if I spelled that right, but it's kind of like flipping someone off. You pull down your lower eye lid and stick your tongue out at someone while making that sound. Then again, I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's what it is.

Gaki- This means brat. Hahaa.

Nag- Hmmm, well you know how when someone constantly bothers you and fusses over everything and throws a gazillion questions at you and it's very annoying? Well, this is kind of like being a nag, pestering someone for every little thing.

Onna- This means woman and whenever it is used by itself it is generally considered to be an insult. If you want to call someone a woman and do it politely, you should say, "Onna no hito." And there's another one but it had escaped my memory for right now. Heh.

Tanuki- This means raccoon, I believe, and most of Kaoru's friends tend to call her this for fun.

Okay! I hope that helps you out. If you ever have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask!

Please enjoy!

Smile

A visitor knocked at the gate. The Tanuki answers.

"Hello again." A rough male voice greets. Memories hit the tanuki quickly but she allows him in.

"Enishi... what are you doing here?"

"I came... because it is my sister's birthday today." Blue eyes look away.

"Oh."

The wind rustles the leaves and a shiver travels down Kaoru's back.

"Would you like some tea?" It's always best to be polite.

"No." A pause. "Is _he_ around?" Blue eyes make contact with light turquoise ones.

"Not at the moment. What can I do for you, Enishi?"

Suddenly strong arms wrap around Kaoru's smaller frame.

"It is a simple request."

Kaoru gulps, "okay.."

"Would you smile for me?" A once sure and confident voice sounds uncertain and small.

She pulls back and lightly touches his cheek in a reassuring caress.

And then she smiled. A big wonderful genuine smile.

"You know she is always with you," she states quietly. His face softens and he closes his eyes.

"Thank you." He turns to leave but stops at the gate. Without looking at her, he says, "You know he should have asked you by now. You shouldn't wait forever, you're worth more than that." And then he was gone.

Kaoru let loose a breath she had been holding. Her smile fades and tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Happy Birthday... Tomoe."


	11. Dependence and Independence

A/N: Sorry this took so long. GAH! This is more dialogue than description this time. I hope you enjoy it! Happy Fourth of July: INDEPENDENCE DAY!

Phi-dono: Please forgive me! I hope this meets your expectations. And I hope you can tell who the two are in this one. Thank always for being such a great person and reviewing my work!

ASKInfinity: Thank you very much for reviewing! Your kind words make me so happy! I hope you like this one too! Please enjoy!

Misao M Shinomori: Hehee, I hope my writing doesn't kill you! But I am glad that it is funny! It's hard to be funny and it's nice to hear that someone enjoys my writing! Thank you!

Dependence and Independence

Sharp eyes watch as his wife puts on her sandals.

"What are you doing?"

Never stopping in her action, she smiles.

"I'm going for a walk, is that all right, my husband?"

A frown.

"I should say no, because you didn't ask me for permission."

A slight shrug.

"Well, I apologize. May I go for a walk?"

"No."

"I think the answer is yes, unless you want to sleep outside tonight."

"..."

"That is very attractive. Now I know why all the women in town swoon around you."

"They do not 'swoon'."

A laugh.

"I just have to keep my eyes on you, who knows what will happen if I don't."

"Then why are you going on a walk and leaving me here unguarded?"

A playful swat.

"Honestly, how long have we been married?"

"A long time."

"And after all this time, you think that I don't trust you?"

"I never said that."

"I know."

A hug and a quick kiss.

"I haven't agreed to this walk yet."

"You'll have agreed by the time I get back."

"Maybe _you'll_ be sleeping outside tonight." A threat.

"Saitou."

"Yes, dear?"

A smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too, be careful."

"You know I am."

And with that, she leaves through the front door.


	12. Yes, Shishou

A/N: YAY! This one is for Phi-dono and ASKInfinity. Please forgive me for not updating in over a year…. Cries. I am so sorry.

Yes, Shishou

"Kenshin no baka."

"Yes, Shishou?"

"Chop the wood."

A nod.

The blade swiftly cuts through the air and then the wood.

A rhythmic beat, metallic, resounding.

"Kenshin no baka, feed the fire."

"Yes, Shishou."

Wood is gathered from the pile.

It is placed into the fire.

"Kenshin no baka."

"Yes, Shishou?"

"Warm me some sake."

"Yes, Shishou."

A small bottle is warmed.

Calloused hands pour the liquid into a tiny cup.

A sip.

"Shishou? Will you answer my question now?"

Silence, and then another sip.

"What was the question again?"

"Why do you make me wear a pink dress while doing my chores?"

Another sip.

"To better understand women."

"Seriously?"

"Are you questioning my logic?"

"No, Shishou… it's just that…"

"Fine, so you realize that clothing is irrelevant to what kind of person you are."

A smile.

"Sessha understands, Shishou."

"Actually, it's because you're a baka deishi. And you do everything I tell you."

Laughter.

"Oro."

He falls over with swirly eyes.

Deishi- apprentice

Kenshin no baka- Idiot Kenshin

Sessha- This unworthy one.

Shishou- Master, sage


	13. I am Thankful

I am Thankful

"Busu's Home!"

"Mou! Can't you stop calling me that for a minute?"

A shrug.

"It's better that than old HAG! AHAHAHAA!"

A growl and appearance of a bokken.

"Want to repeat what you just said?"

"Old. Hag."

Chasing ensues, followed by some yelps and maniacal laughter.

The rurouni shakes his head and looks over the tanuki's purchases.

"Kaoru-dono, what is all of this for?"

She pauses in her pursuit of beating to a pulp her student/adopted brother.

"I overheard Tae talking about the Westerner's Thanksgiving and it sounded like a nice idea, so I bought stuff for us to celebrate it as well."

Face fault.

"Kaoru-dono…"

"Haha, don't worry, we can all cook it together."

"No way!" Yahiko moaned.

A bop on the head with a bokken creates a loud THUMP.

"Itai!"

"That's what you deserve. Thanksgiving is about celebrating what you are most thankful for. And since you are an ungrateful lazy brat, I guess you won't be participating in it with us."

A glare. Then a serious face.

"I am thankful…"

"Oh?"

Suddenly, small arms wrap around in a semi-tight embrace.

"I am." A quiet voice states.

The hug is returned.

Two pairs of eyes filled with love stare back at each other and then settle on the third party rurouni.

"Kenshin no baka!"

The rurouni is tugged into them for a group hug.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, yahiko?"

"I'm still not helping cook! BUSU!"

"Why you!!!!!!!!!"

More chasing… while the rurouni smiles knowingly and begins making their dinner.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
